


Oh, fuck

by awalkingdenial



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crossdressing, First Meetings, Fluff, Josh works in a book shop, M/M, Tyler is so pretty, Tyler makes Josh internally swear, i guess, i have no idea what this is, like a lot, like a whole lot, there's some Brendon Urie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awalkingdenial/pseuds/awalkingdenial
Summary: Josh is a college student that works at his friend's shop. Tyler is the prettiest customer Josh's ever seen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't know, but thank you for choosing to read this. It's your responsibility now.
> 
> Translation into [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5197767) by lovely xo.hrzn:  
> 

Brendon patted his ass while walking to the exit. “Bye, _gorgeous_ ,” he winked before the glass door closed behind him. Josh shook his head, laughing at his friend as he followed him with his eyes. Brendon dramatically blew him a kiss before disappearing out of Josh’s sight.

 

Josh didn't mind working the last shift. He enjoyed closing up, tiding stuff with loud music in his ears, turning the lights off in the end. It was somehow restoring.

 

And oh, he loved that place. The shop was something between a stationery and a bookshop, but there were also very odd and fascinating things Brendon imported from Europe. 

 

The pay was good too, better than most college students could find anyway.

 

Everything was going just as usual, when the little bells on the door ringed and a _fucking angel_ walked his way into the shop. He didn’t take his grey sweatshirt off, at Josh’s disappointment, but at least he unzipped it.

 

He was wearing a total black outfit, except for the shocking red socks coming out of his black vans.

 

“Hello,” he smiled and tilted his head at Josh.

 

_Fuck_ , Josh thought. _He caught me staring like a freak._ “Hi,” and then his mind went blank.

 

The guy giggled, showing off an adorable smile, all white crooked teeth and wrinkled nose. “Can you help me or you’ll just keep standing there shamelessly eye-fucking me?”

 

Was it possible to choke on air? “What?”

 

“I said,” the boy began again. “Can you help me or you’ll just keep standing there shamelessly eye—”

“Okay, okay, I think I got it, I apologize” Josh hoped he wasn’t blushing too much.  He got out from behind the counter and went towards his customer. Who was not his unfortunately. Not in that sense anyway. _Get your shit together, Joshua_.

 

_Oh, shit_. That close he could see his sweet, fluid brown eyes, framed by impossibly long eyelashes, looking right at him. Along with the cutest nose Josh had ever seen, he had lips that called for sin. 

 

“I’m looking for a specific book,” he said. His tone was teasing, but his face didn’t betray a single brush stroke of flirt.

 

Josh cleared his throat and tried to avoid his eyes. “Which one?”

 

“Could you guess?” he asked. He leaned closer to read the tag on Josh’s chest. “Josh. You have really nice hair, Josh. Lilac suits you.”

 

Josh’s heart was racing. “Thank you, … ?”

 

“Tyler.” 

 

“…Tyler. Now, back to your book?”

 

“I’m looking for Blindness. José Saramago.”

 

Josh didn’t need to check for it. “Last copy we had left was bought just yesterday, I’m afraid. Although we still have Death with Interruptions, All the n—”

 

“Could you book it _just for me_?”

 

Josh swallowed to wet his dry throat. “Sure.”

 

Tyler smiled and zipped up his sweatshirt. “I’ll be back in a week?”

 

Josh nodded and attempted a smile.

 

Tyler fixed a strand of Josh’s wayward hair, letting his hand ghost on Josh’s forehead before retrieving it. Then he turned, light on his feet, and left not looking back.

 

Joshua was fucking _exhausted_.

 

 

*

 

Needless to say, Josh would look for a pretty boy with languid eyes and flushed lips every day during his shift, never finding him. 

 

It would have been a very long week.

 

*

 

Doubt had torn Josh apart, keeping him distracted from his lessons and making him an easy target for his friend Hayley’s jokes. What if Tyler came during Brendon’s shift? And what if he even crushed on him?

 

Josh was still excruciating himself when the bells rang. He looked up, but it was not who he wanted it to be. The girl that had just got in was really cute, and as he greeted her with a “hi” and a smile, she blushed furiously.

 

_Oh_ , Josh thought. Hayley had told him there was a girl -Isabelle, he recalled- in his History of Music course that liked him, and he’d seen her before, but he hadn’t recognized her at first. 

 

“Can I help you?”

 

It ended up she just wanted to talk some, since she asked for something ‘good’ to read without any specifications. Josh asked her which were the latest books she had read and liked, and tried to advise her on her further readings the best way he could. 

 

In the end, she had a copy of Isabelle Allende’s _The House of Spirits_ in her hands. “Thank you so much, Josh.”

 

Josh smiled, content. “You’re welcome, Isabelle.”

 

She seemed taken aback. “You know my name? I mean,” she tried to hide her surprise gathering back her mild expression. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“I can’t see why not.”

 

“Yeah, me neither. Josh, would you like to ha—”

 

Josh frowned at Isabelle’s expression changing, eyes focused on something behind him. He turned.

 

This time he whispered it. “ _Fuck_.” He hadn’t heard the bells, but he was definitely hearing them now in his head.

 

Tyler was waving at him, a smug smile on his lips. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved blouse that ended halfway through his beautiful thighs. His slender legs had transparent black stockings on. His floral vans matched the floral string around his head. 

 

Joshua could tell exactly the moment he started dying, and he was _loving_ it.

 

“Hi, _Joshie,”_ he said, walking towards Josh.

 

What the fuck was happening? Did Tyler have _fucking mascara_ on? _Oh, shit, fuck, shit, fuckfuckfuck_.

 

“Did you miss _your baby boy_?” he asked cupping his cheek. He leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, to which Josh _fucking responded_ as if they were _married_ and kissed like that every time they met.

 

Isabelle had a hand on her mouth. “Er, I should go. I’ll come back for the book some other time.”

 

“Bye, sweetie,” Tyler’s voice was like poisoned honey.

 

Josh would have felt so sorry for her if Tyler hadn’t just kissed him. “See you soon, Isabelle!” but she was already heading out.

 

Josh turned to the gorgeous creature beside him and raised an eyebrow. “What the heck was that?”

 

Tyler shrugged before eyeing something. “You sell fruit flavored lip balm?”

Josh followed his gaze. “Yeh, they’re produced by a French industry Brendon—the owner particularly loves.”

 

He watched as Tyler picked up the raspberry one. He opened it. Oh, that _wasn’t_ happening right in front of him.

 

“I’m sorry, but you can’t try it on.”

 

Tyler gave him a sidelong look. “I’m buying it.” He put it on slowly, his eyes never leaving Josh’s.

 

Josh felt heat rising from his neck to his face. “Why did you act like that before?”

 

“You were gonna refuse her anyway.”

 

“And how do you know that?”

 

“Because you _like me_.”

 

Josh didn’t say anything. 

 

“Do you have my book?”

 

“I do.” He went towards the counter where he’d left it. “Just take it. It’s on me.”

 

Tyler smiled. It was a genuine, nice smile. No undertones. Josh might’ve been falling in love. “Why?”

 

“Because, as you said, I like you. Like, a lot.”

 

Tyler got closer to him, putting his hands on Josh’s chest. “Well, Josh. I like you too,” he whispered. “Like, a lot.”

 

Josh let his hands land on Tyler’s hips as they got closer. “That’s actually…”

 

Tyler giggled, his laugh dancing on Josh’s lips. “…sick.”

 

Joshua smiled too. “Can we kiss again?”

 

“Mh-mh,” and then they were kissing.

 

And all that Josh could think was, _oh fuck_.

 

Because he was. Fucked.

 

 

*

 

Tyler got in the shop with a beautiful skirt on and a bright smile.

 

Josh stopped talking to Brendon and turned to him. “Hey baby boy,” he smiled, completely, absolutely _in love_.

 

Tyler bit his lip, shaking his head. He showed off the envelop he was carrying. It read ‘Taco Bell’. “Who’s the best boyfriend in the world?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh, look, still a trashcan
> 
> promos:  
> if you want to cry, you should read "A Walking Denial", my last fic, and if you want some 5+1 fluff, friends to lovers stuff, go for "Almost", my first fic.
> 
>  
> 
> bye frens


End file.
